Gunnar the Mischievous
by Archem
Summary: Lately, Gunnar likes to take advantage of the fact that Will's gay and use sex as a weapon.
1. Bored to Sex

This story takes place after Juliette returns home from Bolivia and Avery subsequently moves back in with Gunnar and Will.

* * *

"You've been writing that song for like an hour now, man. Come on," whined Gunnar.

"Well, a little birdie told me I should try out songwriting, since I can't perform for a while, and here we are. Besides, you've been _watching_ me work on this song for an hour and certainly no one's forcing you to do that," rebutted Will.

"Come on. I'm bored, man. Let's go do something," Gunnar pleaded.

"How about _you_ go do something and I stay here and work on my songwriting," Will replied without even looking Gunnar's direction.

Gunnar's face lit up and he cracked a mischievous smile. He'd clearly just gotten an idea, and Will caught on to it.

"What are you thinkin'?" inquired Will, uneasy at the thought of Gunnar having an idea.

"Nothin'," Gunnar not-so-innocently responded as he made his way toward the couch Will was sitting on.

Will's guitar was hanging from his shoulder and his songwriting notebook was on the coffee table in front of him. Gunnar plopped down onto the couch beside Will.

"You know, I am very glad Avery's moved back, because you are a handful. Maybe he can entertain you when he gets home," said Will in a smart-alecky manner.

Gunnar didn't even say anything back, which was strange for him. Instead, he placed his hand on Will's leg. Will looked up from his notebook.

"What are you doin'?" Will asked, puzzled.

"I don't know," Gunnar said with a shrug.

Gunnar moved his hand a little further up Will's jean-covered thigh. Each time he moved his hand an increment on Will's leg, he examined Will's face to see how he was reacting. Will's facial expression was almost 100% confusion. He was just looking at Gunnar's hand.

"Gunnar? What's happening?" asked a lost Will, finally breaking his gaze on Gunnar's hand to look at his face.

"Well, I'm bored, and you're gay, so..."

"So...what? Because I'm gay, I _must_ wanna have sex with you?"

"Well, no, but you are a guy." Gunnar moved his hand a little further, with it slightly touching Will's crotch, now. "And I can tell you us straight guys always wanna have sex, so I can't imagine it's much different for you gay guys."

"Gunnar, is this really what you wanna do? Are you really that bored?"

"Maybe I just wanna see what your cock looks like," said Gunnar brusquely.

"Look, Gunnar, we're friends. I don't want things to become weird just because you got really bored, you know?" pleaded Will.

"Will, you've been single for a long time now, so I can see right through your shit. I'm sure you'd love to fuck around with me, right now."

"Yes, it's been a while since I've gotten any sort of action, but why are we even talking about this? You're straight."

"I guess you should've thought of that before you refused to go out somewhere with me. You chose to stay home."

Gunnar's hand hadn't moved from Will's crotch, 'til he started to unbuckle Will's belt.

"Come on, man. You're really that bored? You're about to play with my dick right now?" asked Will in disbelief.

"Yep."

"Is this some kind of punishment for neglecting you?"

"Yup."

"How much of a punishment do you think it's really gonna be for me to have someone touching my dick? I mean, that sounds like more of a reward."

"Because I know you, Will, which means I know you're gonna feel super awkward, but at the same time, you're not gonna stop me because you're a horny little bastard. Your conflicting feelings will amuse me."

After unbuckling his belt, Gunnar stuck his hand into Will's underwear.

"Okay, this is really happening," said Will, face now turning beet red from the awkwardness.

"That's the reaction I was looking for," said Gunnar, cracking up. "You're not hard at all, though."

Gunnar started to stroke Will's special pal, which got quite the reaction from Will.

"Whoa! Oh my god, Gunnar. Okay, you're serious. I thought you were just gonna touch it to see how I'd react, because I know you love to mess with me, but you're really trying to get me hard, right now. I don't know what's going on with you, but we really shouldn't be doing this. Oh my god, your hand feels good."

Gunnar had the most mischievous smile on his face as he watched Will grit his teeth and fight back quiet moans.

"Holy shit, you're super hard now," noted Gunnar, laughing so hard that his face turned red.

"You're even more sick than I thought, man. You've got a hard dick in your hand and you think it's drop-dead hilarious," said Will, shaking his head at Gunnar's completely insane sense of humor.

Gunnar continued to perform on Will what one could only classify as a bonafide handjob.

"What's your endgame here?" Will asked between his heavy breathing and slight moaning. "'Cause I've gotta be honest with you, man, I'm not gonna last much longer, and I don't know how far you're trying to go with this prank or whatever the fuck is happening, right now."

"Oh, you're gonna cum? That should be interesting," said Gunnar sarcastically.

"You say that like you're joking, but I really am gonna...you know, if you keep going like this."

"Who's stopping you?" said Gunnar, before giving him a scoundrelly smile.

"Fuck. Gunnar, you've got me ridiculously horny. Now I'm gonna be horny all week. Thanks a lot. My injury was keeping my mind off of sex and now you've got my mind raging with sexual thoughts."

"You know, you're really talky for someone who's getting jerked off."

"I'm guessing you're not bored, anymore," scoffed Will.

"Nope, it's super fun watching you squirm at my touch. I'm actually really entertained, right now."

Gunnar meant what he said. He didn't know why he was enjoying himself so much, but he was having fun having so much control over Will. He loved watching Will's facial expressions as he brought him so much pleasure, and he didn't even know why he found it so interesting. His initial intention was only to make Will uncomfortable, but he'd somehow ended up where he was, actually trying to make Will have an orgasm. Will couldn't even talk anymore. Gunnar's soft hands felt amazing. Will could feel that he was only minutes from the inevitable, at that point. In fact, they were both so into what was happening that neither of them managed to hear Avery use his keys to get in the front door. Avery had an astonished expression on his face, once he saw what was going on. Gunnar noticed a figure in his peripheral vision. When he turned his head, he saw a stunned Avery standing there.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I just froze. Didn't mean to stand here watching like a creep!" explained Avery frantically before hightailing it up the stairs toward his bedroom.

"Avery, wait!" Gunnar called after him. "Ah, jeez."

"See what you did?" Will blamed.

Gunnar removed his hand from Will's underwear. It was way wetter than he expected.

"Jesus Christ. Did you cum?" asked Gunnar while shaking off his hand.

"Nope, that's all precum. I probably should've warned that I do that _a_ _lot_ ," said Will in a teasing manner, knowing how much Gunnar hated anything sticky on his hands. "In my defense, you were trying to make me cum, so your hands were gonna end up at least a bit sticky, regardless."

"I've gotta go explain this to Avery," said Gunnar, dreading the thought of trying to explain something that he himself didn't even understand why he did.

Gunnar started to walk toward the staircase.

"Thanks for the blue balls," Will mumbled to himself.


	2. The Incredible Hump

An anxious Gunnar lightly knocked on Avery's bedroom door. Avery opened the door moments later.

"Come on in," he said with a smile.

Gunnar took a seat on Avery's bed. He was silent for a moment. Avery sat beside him, awkwardly looking down at his own hands and twiddling his fingers. Gunnar finally began to speak.

"Look, man, I...uh, I don't know what I was doing, with Will. It kinda just...happened," he explained lamely.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, man. I'm happy for you guys. You know, Will's had a crush on you for a long time."

"Yeah, I know, which is another reason I feel bad. I'm playing with his emotions. I think he'd finally pushed back his crush on me as far as it could go into his subconscious."

"Well, why do you say you're playing with his emotions? You like him, right?"

"Oh, that's what you think is happening? Oh, no, Avery. I'm not gay or anything."

"Bi...then? I'm confused."

"Yeah, apparently, so am I. I don't even think I'm bi. I just...was really enjoying having this weird sexual control over Will. It's hard to explain."

"Wow, that's pretty dark, man. Well, either way, you know I don't care. Just maybe give me a heads up if you're gonna be doing it in the living room."

"Yeah, that was totally a spur-of-the-moment thing. It won't happen again," Gunnar promised, embarrassed and a little red.

After he'd finished talking to the easygoing Avery, Gunnar walked out of Avery's bedroom, but as he was walking down the hall past Will's room, he caught a glimpse of Will lying in his bed reading a magazine. Apparently, Will had cleaned himself up and made his way to his room, while Gunnar was away. Gunnar didn't know what was going on with him, but he felt a sort of drop in his stomach when he caught that glance of Will in his peripheral vision, and it made him stop in his tracks. He had a lot of fun controlling Will, earlier, and he was already feeling the urge to do it again. He was standing there, in the hallway, having a mental battle with himself, but his demons inevitably prevailed, and he made his way into Will's bedroom.

"Hey there, buddy," Gunnar said mischievously as he entered the room.

"Uh, hey. This is awkward," responded Will, looking over from his magazine for a moment.

"Awkward? Why would it be awkward?" he asked insincerely.

"You know damn well why, you naughty little boy."

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry. I've been having some weird feelings, lately. Like I just explained to Avery, I'm not gay or bi or anything, but the idea of being able to kinda like manipulate you at any moment with your dick is kinda rad."

"Wow, you need help."

Will turned his attention back to his magazine.

"I need help, huh? Are you sure that's how you wanna speak to me?" Gunnar warned.

"What are you getting at?" Will asked at Gunnar's strange tone.

Gunnar pushed Will's bedroom door closed, then hopped into the bed with him. He lied on his side, with his elbow against the bed and resting the side of his head in his palm, looking at Will and smirking. Will's brilliant, icy blue eyes were looking back at him, with something in them almost resembling a sort of terror. Gunnar exploded with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Will asked, totally perplexed, now.

"Just your face. What are you so scared of?"

"Nothing, I just...I don't know...Gunnar, I've had a crush on you for years and it never truly went away, you know, so I just don't wanna mess our friendship up, you know?"

"Look, man, I get it." Gunnar placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "I promise I won't mess anything up."

"Well, what exactly are you gonna do, anyway?"

Will sounded concerned.

"I don't know, yet." Gunnar put his index finger against his bottom lip and looked off, making a fake contemplation face. "Hmm."

He grabbed Will's jaw with his hand. He examined Will's distraught face, for a moment, then pulled Will's face, who's lips were being manually puckered by Gunnar's grasp, toward his own lips, until they were pressed against one another. He took another moment to once again analyze Will's face, then kissed him a second time.

"Oh, god, I fucking love this," Will admitted while Gunnar was still holding his face. "You're so fucking gorgeous. I've always thought you're gorgeous, and now you're kissing me. You're especially fucking cute with your blonde hair," Will rambled on in his exhilaration.

"Shut up."

Gunnar was blushing out of this world. He looked away from Will's face to hide his reddening, and in doing so noticed Will's enormously noticeable erection. Will was only wearing boxers from the waist down, after all. Gunnar proceeded to detonate with laughter, once again.

"Oh, god, I wanna fucking fuck you, right now," Will continued, too sexually volatile to care why Gunnar was laughing.

"Whoa, calm down," Gunnar said, chuckling at Will's sexually aggressive behavior.

Will tried to kiss Gunnar again, but Gunnar held him back the best he could, with his hand still being on Will's jaw. Gunnar was enjoying this way too much. He got Will maximally horny, which was exactly what he wanted. Will tried once again to put his lips against Gunnar's and the stronger Will was able to break from his grip, this time, but Gunnar turned his head so that Will was only able to kiss his cheek. Will placed a trail of kisses down to Gunnar's neck. Gunnar couldn't help but moan a little.

"Damn, boy," reacted Gunnar, still laughing a little.

Will, who was muscle-bound and easily stronger than the lithe Gunnar, positioned himself so that he was over Gunnar, Gunnar lying on his back with his legs separated and Will's legs between them, Will's crotch pressed where Gunnar's asshole is presumably located under his pants. He grabbed Gunnar's waist, pushed his face into the nape of Gunnar' neck, breathing heavily, and began to dry hump Gunnar to death, like a sexually excited dog.

"God damn," expressed Gunnar. "Shit, it's like you're fucking the shit out of me and I've got pants on. Jesus, dude. You're horny as fuck."

All Gunnar could do was lie there and take it. He could feel Will's confined erection pressing against him. It was so intense that Gunnar couldn't help but moan throughout the humping. It felt good, in a way, the feeling of Will's bulge rubbing his asshole through his pants.

"Fuck, fuck," said Will.

He let out a moan as he ejaculated inside his boxers and a lot of it got all over Gunnar's pants in the area he was humping him. Will continued to breathe heavily into Gunnar's neck.

"Hope I'm not pregnant," Gunnar japed.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. You put me into some kind of blind sex rage and all I wanted to do was fuck you, so since I couldn't do that, I guess I couldn't help but to start basically fucking you through your clothes."

"Hey, that's on me. I couldn't possibly tease you like that and not be prepared for that sort of possible reaction. Damn, you jizzed all over me," Gunnar laughed.

"Yeah, sorry again about that."

"Hey, it's cool. If I ever wanna get fucked for real, I'll definitely be sure to come to you, first, because I can tell you're probably good at it."

"Yes, yes, absolutely, and I pray to God that happens. I would fuck you so good, don't worry."

"I'd better go clean myself up, before you say you're ready for round two or something. Glad I could help you get a load off," Gunnar joked, before hopping out of the bed in his semen-soaked khaki pants.


End file.
